Maps
Famous places of Orion sandbox enhanced are here! * Abandon Rooms * Campfire rest * Fire Mines * 3 Labs * Other Structures * House * Sky Island Abandon Rooms: Abandon rooms can be anywhere underground, which includes under you. Noteable by slimy cobwebs, skulls on the floor, and stone brick, Abandon Rooms contain a Workbench, a table with a candelabra, and two chairs (possibly pictures). The main purpose to go there is to fight King Mosquiton, a Mosquito based boss. Houses: On the surface, going to the far right (possibly left), are several Goblin Houses, containing a rare goblin (Overthrown King), two lanterns, tables, windows and furnaces in each house. The Alchemist Goblin's house contains a bed, though no chest, however; the other houses have loot chests, with teleportation tabs and a key card among the treasure. Campfires: (Requires editing for all campfire locations) The only listed campfire currently is around 20 (ish) blocks near the Goblin Houses, and is surrounded in stone bricks and mossy stone bricks (and walls), the fire, like all, burns nearby Zombies. (No effect on Zealots and Bugs. Possibly heals player.) The second campfire is just under King Mosquiton and a little to the left The third campfire is also in the gold layer. It is about 175 blocks below spawn point and in a very big cave. The shipwreck is probably at the left side of the campfire, so dig left if you want to find it. Labs: Characterized by mossy and normal metal blocks, along with metal ladders and wall lights, laboratories contain TVs, iron doors (uncommon), solidium doors (rare), chests with treasure and spike/saw /arrow traps. Ancient Computer's Lab One laboratory is the location of the Metal Guard , a boss that requires a battery to activate. The lab containing the Metal Guard is roughly 40 blocks left of spawn, where you can find the entrance to it above ground. The lab containing the Ancient Computer is down from a small crack near the left side of the map, then right when you fall into a cave, bridge over the pit (to the right), and go down the ladder. Fire Mines: 80-90 blocks left from the lab where the Metal Guard is there is a ruin. If you dig straight down you will find a fire mine.(on the way down look to the right because there is an abandoned room) Floating Islands: Floating Islands: Some of the islands have treasure chests, find them all to get full pyjama set of clothes. An island contains 1-3 types of golden decoration: * Golden Chest * Golden Candlestick * Golden Sofa There are 3 island ,2 on the right of spawn and can see on the ground if you look closely and the other on the left and cant be seen (too high) An Imperator Finalium will spawn on the island with the golden furniture. If you wait under him for a while he will fly to the left islands, giving you time to get the loot. Other Structures: Sunken Ship Deep cavern layer under Goblin Villages, filled with water. Contains loot (from left to right of the shipwreck), such as: * A bed * A picture * A lantern * A black banner * A bookshelf * A table with a candlestick on top (wonder why it is still glowing) * And two chests, one containing 30 gold bars * it is really under spawn. [[Lighthouse|'Lighthouse']] A 35.5 block tall lighthouse at the left edge of map. Contains Trader/Seller, which sells rare items for gold bars. (See items in Lighthouse page.) And that's all! Add any that haven't been covered, and please try to use proper grammar! Lets fix this wiki! Gallery Village.PNG|'Goblin Village', the goblin wearing yellow armour is the overthrown king, can respawn and might be a boss. Bonfire.PNG|The first and easiest bonfire to find in Orion Sandbox Enhanced. Island.PNG|The bonfire in the previous picture leads to Imperator Finalium's floating island. It also contains a gold sofa (stolen by player) and a gold candlestick (also stolen). Lab.PNG|Lab with a Techno Workbench (Gold layer (about 135 blocks deep), dig down from spawn point) Lab2.PNG|The Ancient Computer's Lab Shipwreck.PNG|Shipwreck (underground) Lighthouse.PNG|Bottom of Lighthouse Lighthouse Day.PNG|faro Category:Heiip Category:Help Category:Pewdiepie Category:Underground Category:Maps